Issue 81
Issue 81 is the eighty-first issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 14: No Way Out. It was originally published in February 2011. Plot Synopsis As Jessie kisses Rick, he briefly tries to stop her, but ultimately gives in to her advances and the two end up having sex. Glenn is unable to sleep and is worried about Andrea, who's stranded at the bell tower. Though safe for now, Glenn acknowledges that she will run out of food eventually. Maggie reassures him that he'll think of something tomorrow. Meanwhile, Michonne and Morgan are in bed. Morgan brings up the subject of no longer feeling guilty about being happy, after which Michonne storms out, annoyed with his constant self-absorption. Jessie is regretful immediately after, given the circumstances between her, Rick, and Pete. Her feelings of guilt are short lived as Rick reassures her. Afterwards, Rick confronts the phone and admits to himself that Lori's voice isn't even real. As Rick is about to begin his patrol, Abraham grabs him and takes him that a portion of the wall is beginning to give way to the undead herd because of some supporting posts not having proper foundations, due to the construction crew running out of cement. Tobin reassures them that the dirt is packed tight and the support beam will hold, though Rick and Abraham don't seem convinced. Rick orders the crew's pickup truck backed up against the loose section and every other section that might be weak marked and monitored. Glenn offers to head a group to distract some of the herd and take supplies to Andrea, who has been trapped in the tower for over a day without food. Rick is skeptical about this plan, but Glenn points out they got nothing better. He says he'll recruit Heath to help with the logistics. Glenn asks why Rick hasn't brought Carl over, to which Rick replies that Jessie is watching him, Glenn is alarmed that Rick left Carl with the widow of the man he killed, but Rick assures him that he knows Jessie and that Carl can take care of himself. They are interrupted by Spencer who had borrowed Heath's climbing equipment so he could grapple over the wall and bring supplies to Andrea. As Glenn, Heath and Spencer are getting ready to head out, Glenn and Heath trade relationship problems, with Heath saying that it's weird for him as this is the first relationship he's been in since the outbreak. Spencer was planning to use the rope to swing to the next building, but Heath points out none of the buildings are high enough, so they'll have to climb across. After securing a horizontal line between rooftops, Glenn and Heath say goodbye to their loved ones while Spencer asks Rick to tell his dad not to worry about him. The runners crawl along the rope, which sags underneath the weight of the runners and the supplies. A roamer grabs Glenn's backpack, but he is able to free himself, with him and Heath making it across safely. Spencer then goes to cross but the rope breaks, plunging him toward the mass of zombies below. Glenn and Heath struggle to pull Spencer from the grasp of the herd, and Andrea suddenly appears to assist in pulling Spencer to safety. As Holly and Tobin watch the loose panel, when Holly notices the panel next to it is loose as well. Tobin things the truck should hold them both in place, when the herd suddenly knocks both panels down and pushes their way through. Tobin stays to fight off the zombies while Holly races to notify Rick. He rushes to the panel and tells her to inform everyone else to bring weapons, but no guns as they can't affort to draw attention to the fallen part of the wall. Rick runs to the site to discover Tobin has already been torn apart by zombies. Morgan teams up with Rick to fight off the zombies. Rick is optimistic, thinking that they can use the choke point to take out the majority of the zombies. Unfortunately, Morgan is bitten on the bicep and falls to the floor. Rick tries to get him up, with zombies looming dangerously close. Credits *Rick Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Heath *Tobin *Olivia *Denise Cloyd *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Holly Deaths *Tobin Trivia *Last appearance of Tobin. *The issue cover shows Glenn and Heath as the rope breaks and they are plunged to the herd below, but this does not happen to them, but to Spencer instead. *This issue marks Morgan Jones 25th appearance. ru:Выпуск 81 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise